


The Wrong Number

by sterlingvayl



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Gen, drunk kirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 05:44:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1417270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterlingvayl/pseuds/sterlingvayl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim drunk dials a sleeping Vulcan instead of his boyfriend</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wrong Number

Spock was jarred awake at nearly three in the morning by the insistent beeping of his com. He had just wanted a moments rest between grading and teaching but someone had to call him.  
“Spock,” he answered gruffly.  
“No, no it’s not Spock. This is Jim” a voice slurred.  
“I am sorry Jim but you have the wrong number,”  
“I need to come home Bones,” the man said.  
“I have told you that my name is Spock,” He knew he should hang up the phone but something made him stay on the line.  
“I miss you Bones, I miss you so goddamn much it hurts,”  
“I am sorry Jim but I am not Bones”   
“Let me come home. It was a mistake, I will never make again, I’m sorry I hurt you, let me come home. Bones I love you let me come home,” the man on the line pleaded.  
Spock let out a heavy sigh, knowing he was going to regret it he asked, “Where are you?”  
The man slurred out the name of a bar downtown. “I will be there in twenty minutes. Be waiting,”  
“I love you so much Bones,” the man said with a loud smooch before hanging up the phone.  
Spock looked at the phone and cursed his mother. If she had not been so adamant that he learn Earth customs and take care of those in need he would not be in this position, it was not logical.   
However logical or not he pulled on his jacket and his shoes and drove out into the night.   
When he arrived at the bar, he could instantly tell who the man named Jim was. Three sheets to the wind with a beat up metal flask in his hand and tears on his face, the blond haired man was a mess. Spock recognised him as one of the cadets who was in his Vulcanology class.  
Spock parked the car by the curb in front of Jim and got out.   
“Who are you,” Jim slurred out as Spock opened the door and motioned that Jim was to enter.  
“I am Spock. you called me wanting a ride home. Now get in the car,”  
“Didn’t call you, called Bones,” the man pouted like he was five.  
“I will take you to Bones, just get in the car,” Spock really did not need anyone to see him like this, in his pyjamas escorting a drunk student, as if being the only Vulcan in Starfleet wasn’t bad enough.  
“Promise?”  
“Promise just get in the car,”  
With hearing that he would see Bones, whoever that was, Jim was suddenly much more cooperative.   
With a glance around, Spock shut the door and walked around the car to enter on his side.   
“So where does this Bones-“he trailed off when he realized that Jim was passed out in his passenger seat.   
Well this was just great.   
He had class in three hours, a passed out cadet in his passenger seat, and no idea where said cadet needed to be.  
So he drove home, because that seemed the most logical course of action.  
He opened the door and rather hoped that the human would wake up and walk himself into the apartment but of course he was not that lucky.   
As he picked up the passed out man, Spock was flooded with waves of despair and hopelessness. Carrying him to the couch was agony and he wondered how one person could live with such negative emotions. How could he put on foot in front of the other? In sleep the man looked like a lost little boy not the smart ass cadet who seemed to know everything and was primed to be one of the best officers in the fleet.  
Spock picked up the flask that had fallen from the drunk cadet. On it was carved DAVID MCCOY. He set up his PADD to search for any McCoy’s in Starfleet while he got prepared for the day.   
The search turned up one man, a Dr. Leonard McCoy. Spock sent the doctor a message explaining what had occurred the night pervious and were he could find Jim.   
A PADD was left with a very similar message on it on the coffee table in front of Jim.   
With that he left the whole thing behind him as he walked to class, hopeful that no one would mention the occasion again and that the cadet would be gone by the time he returned to his quarters.


End file.
